


As a Charm for Days to Come

by Innin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Experienced Partner, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity to Chosen Person Before Obligatory Sex With Third Party, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin
Summary: The evening before her own wedding, Aerin comes to Morwen with a request.





	As a Charm for Days to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Some in Dor-lómin wondered at Aerin daughter of Indor. She was of marriageable age, her family was prosperous and promised an ample dowry. Aerin herself was both sweetness and strength, but she would take none of the suitors that came calling. 

When Morwen, spinning around on Húrin's outstretched arms for her wedding dance, found Aerin's eyes resting on her as the one fixed point in the circle of dancers, in the heat of the hall that blurred and shimmered with the flicker of torches and candles amid the flowers, she no longer had to wonder. 

Both kept their silences, but Aerin's eyes haunted Morwen through her wedding night like stars that had come into the room, and many after. After a year, when Aerin came to her gate with elderflower spirits in rare elven-glass bottles, Morwen squeezed her hands and kissed her cheeks and thanked her, and could not forget the flush in her cheeks or the scent of Aerin's hair. She treasured the bottles. 

They were not yet so close that Aerin would confide in her, but after the plague out of Angband came to Dor-lómin Morwen dozed with her head in Aerin's lap and heard her, dimly, sing her a love-song. After the men of Dor-lómin rode off to war, Aerin came running to Morwen's house through the dark, and more often yet came after the news of the defeat. 

A year passed, and Túrin went to Doriath. Niënor was born. Húrin did not return. Winter came, and the Incomers settled, and strangely, spring and summer followed nonetheless. 

They began to build, and when Brodda's great hall stood, the evening before her own wedding, Aerin came to Morwen again just after Morwen had nursed Niënor for the night and brought her to bed. She let Aerin in, and seeing her face Morwen went into the cellar to fetch a bottle of the elderflower spirits that Aerin had brought her years before, brushed the dust off the clear glass, and marvelled at the white umbels suspended in the liquid, shining in the lamplight. 

"You kept -- " Aerin's voice faltered, when Morwen re-emerged, then she reached out in wonder, laying her hand over Morwen's against the cool glass. "I remember when I made these!" 

"They will numb the fear, if nothing else," Morwen replied. "At least for tonight. I confess I am surprised at you. I had thought you would not enter into such a bargain." 

"What other way can I do good?" Aerin said. A note of hopelessness crept into her voice, and her hand over Morwen's tensed, as though she sought to grasp it for fear, but Aerin's face remained bravely composed. "He would have me as his wife had I come willingly or not, and this way at least I become his lady, not his slave, and our people may not suffer quite so much. Yet… I have not made this decision lightly, and if I had my will… the thought that I must share my bed with…"

"Brodda," Morwen said, leading Aerin to the cushioned bench by the fire, and worked the cork free of the bottle with the little knife on her belt. She did not think there was any such difference as Aerin imagined, and dared not hope Aerin's lot would hold so much grace. 

The cork sprung free, and a scent of spring sharp with the tang of alcohol rose from the bottle. 

"Yes. I would weep. If I had my will and my desire, I would not lie with any man. Or anyone but…" 

Aerin's head turned to Morwen, and there were, for the second time, the star-bright eyes that Morwen had not forgotten. 

"Your kinsman is my husband, and I trust in his return," Morwen said briskly - more briskly than she meant, when she had thought, half in a dream only the past night, that she had heard Arroch prance and neigh in the courtyard. "Do not hang your heart on me." 

"It is too late for that, I fear," Aerin answered lowly. "By far. And it is for this, Morwen, that I came to you. I know that you are spoken for, and I do not ask you to break faith…" 

"Your stammering will not make your desires clearer," Morwen said. "Speak clearly; your words are safe with me. No one else shall know."

Aerin took a breath. "I would ask you to be with me this night, so I do not yield up… I do not know what awaits me. But I know that sharing a bed is meant to be joyful and a matter of love or at least accord, and I would not lose my one chance at experiencing what it is meant to be if I go on to be a married woman tomorrow." 

Morwen's throat seized up, and she swallowed compulsively. "You do not know what you ask of me, Aerin," she said, and thrust the open bottle at her. Some of the spirits sloshed over her knuckles, and Aerin bent to kiss away the liquid. Morwen's fingers flexed against her mouth, and Aerin's cool lips. 

"If you are so averse… then at least let me stay the night, and speak of what expects me," she pleaded, her head bowed. The light laid a halo on her hair. "That I can least… imagine what I would." 

"No," Morwen said. "You truly do not understand what you are asking. It may seem as if I were not breaking faith with Húrin to you, for rendering you a service of kindness. I say that I _would_ break faith with him because nothing that I could do would - or ought - to be merely a service to you." 

Aerin lifted her head, and pressed Morwen's hand against her mouth. Morwen felt some resolve shift and vanish in her, the decision to stand relentlessly firm until Húrin returned. Then and only then would she take comfort, she had thought, but if she might find it in Aerin's presence instead, the only one Morwen loved so other than her husband, and for both their good, then she thought Húrin must - _would_ \- understand, and not find it a cause for grief or anger. 

"Not here," Morwen said, but checked herself as she thought to make for the stairs. For a thing she harboured no hope to continue, she would not take Aerin into her bed. She was not so fickle. So she said, "Niënor sleeps upstairs. Let us lie by the fire instead," and took a soft blanket from the bench to lay it on the floor. Then she beckoned Aerin to follow and sit with her. "We must be quiet lest we wake her."

Hushed, Aerin nodded. She had brought the bottle with her and took a draught before handing it to Morwen, who followed suit, and set it aside, within easy reach if they should need it again. The spirits ran down her throat sweet first, and burning as they ought, after. Morwen closed her eyes briefly as the heat rose into her head; she had not eaten that day.

"What would you have me teach you?" Morwen asked. "How to pleasure him, or how to subdue yourself to bear his touch?" 

Aerin thought briefly, and her face hardened, then she smiled briefly, with resolve. "No. I want to learn nothing for him. I want this for my own, as a charm for days to come - something he can never touch."

"Then come and kiss me," Morwen said, and Aerin came and did as she was bidden, following willingly as Morwen coaxed her to open her lips and explore. She yielded with a noise of surprise, and if she was clumsy then she learned eagerly, overcoming her lack of skill with enthusiasm. She tasted of the elderflower spirits, for the moment of nothing else, and Morwen allowed herself to close her eyes. 

"You have never kissed before?" She asked when they withdrew, and Aerin shook her head. "Once, when I was very young, and there was nothing to it yet, in the year that you came to Dor-lómin… it was a young girl with the Haladin guard, and I knew even then that their customs were different. But it was nothing much in the way of… this. I never dared to ask after that, for fear of being thought strange, even when I had reason to hope my feelings were returned." 

Aerin breathed out slowly through her nose, covering her face in her hands. When the lines in her body relaxed, Morwen pulled her hands away.

"There are some who do, or at least… who may. Slowly now, dear," Morwen said, seeking an endearment that fell easily from her tongue, seeking to reassure. "It is not so late that we must rush." She stroked a hand over the red-gold curls that had come loose from Aerin's braid, and wound them around her fingers, and Aerin tilted her head into the touch and gathered up a handful of Morwen's own hair, smooth and black in her palm. 

"I had long hoped to do this, but never quite this way. Would that these were happier times." 

"Would that they were, or kinder days at least where you would not have to steal to me like a thief through the gloom. Lie down, Aerin." 

Morwen fitted herself alongside her. Like many in the House of Hador, Aerin was tall as a tree and as slender-limbed. Her braid came apart under Morwen's fingers until it flowed down her back and around her like gold, and Morwen followed suit with Aerin's clothes, leaving them carelessly outside the firelight until it spilled over naked skin and the curve of Aerin's breasts. They were small, pert, unlike Morwen's fuller figure, still soft with the birth of her third child, although they both were almost of an age. "More like a maiden than a woman grown. You astonish me," she said softly and with wonder. 

Aerin nodded but otherwise lay still like a petrified bird, shifting only to move closer to Morwen when she was beckoned, and her starlike eyes had grown wide and dark, following Morwen's every movement, lifting under her touches. She gasped when Morwen bent to kiss her breast, rolling a nipple between her teeth and tongue until it hardened, and lavished kisses along its curve, licks with the tip and the flat of her tongue until she sighed and moaned beneath Morwen, and reached a hand up to stop her, breathless. 

"I have not…" Aerin brought out, "... not thought that there might be such bliss. Morwen..." 

"We have not yet truly begun," Morwen said. "You are beautiful, and I would not rush this." She thought to encourage Aerin to touch her in turn, but she was shy, still, and when her hand curled against Morwen's shoulder she counted it a victory. Morwen's own hand brushed over the cusp of Aerin's hip, tracing a finger against the silvering scars of growth that stretched there. She moved no further, stroking and caressing until, when her hand brushed against the pulse hammering at the base of Aerin's throat, and wetness began to smear Aerin's clenched-together thighs, Morwen judged that she would not now let fear overcome her.

Aerin's legs fell open of their own accord when Morwen's hand came between them. She made a questioning noise, biting her lips as Morwen's finger eased inside her and the momentary discomfort and tension left her. Morwen stretched alongside her, working on her with concentration, recalling all the times she had had her own hands upon her. She pressed her lips down on Aerin's as she gave a cry, swallowing the noise into her own throat, when Aerin met the pressure of two fingers on her clit and bore down seeking more. 

After that, it took nothing at all to bring Aerin to the brink and beyond it; she threw her head back and bared her throat, and laughed into Morwen's mouth, a note of sweet triumph as her body tensed and bucked and then relaxed, and Morwen dared to let her breathe again. 

They lay that way for a while, letting quiet settle. Aerin dozed with her eyes half-lidded. 

Sweat, not merely from the fire, was beading on Aerin's flushed face, and the sheen of it made her body gleam almost golden. Morwen sat up reluctantly; she helped Aerin rest her head in her lap when she stirred and smiled. Despite herself and the pang of fondness through her, Morwen felt an answering need stir at seeing Aerin so beautifully undone, but she drew a deep breath and willed it away. Aerin had made clear what she sought, and Morwen knew better than to fall for sentimentality. She reached to plait Aerin's hair back into its braid, in absence of any love songs she could sing, but Aerin's fingers on her wrist stopped her. 

"Is there more that you could show me?" A new flush rose into Aerin's already-rosy cheeks, but her voice came steady, her full lips half-parted.

"More than one," Morwen replied, biting her lips. "Many more. I might… use my tongue on you until you come apart, or you might use me - my thigh, or whatever you like best to bring yourself to completion. Or… stay here." 

Aerin remained, but even after Morwen had passed to another room to retrieve the items that she had thought of, she could feel Aerin's eyes follow her, and as she slid shut a drawer with a harness of leather and a vial in one hand, and smooth, heavy ivory in the other, she turned around to find Aerin watching her through the doorway, outlined in firelight.

Uncertainty was plain on her face as she regarded the carved phallus in Morwen's hand. It was already warming with the heat of Morwen's skin, and she found herself reluctant to put it down; the image of Aerin caressing the thing suddenly itching at the corners of her mind. 

"This," she said, as she laid it on the blanket, and the light ran along the slight curves and ridges in the material to the flared base, "was fashioned by the Noldor and given to me as a gift. I could wear it, and use it on you as a man would, and you - might deny Brodda yet more fully. Men regard themselves too highly over this in our folk, and I have no doubt that the men of other people differ little." A smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. 

To her astonishment, Aerin's face shifted from uncertainty to mirror hers, except in its intensity. None of the questions Morwen had expected came, instead she saw plain delight in Aerin's expression. "And any pride in it would be foolish, if I had already - with you." 

"You already have, and it is already folly on his part," Morwen admonished, gently. "But it may let you expect a little of what is to come, also. If you will do this, then I will." She did not pause to think how much she wanted this. She already knew, from the high pulse in her throat alone.

Aerin made a noise of delight against her mouth when Morwen pulled her into another kiss and wrapped her fingers around the phallus. It had warmed to body heat, and Aerin slid her hand eagerly around the stylized lines of it that gave it a semblance of reality, embellished by the skill of the Elven crafter who had made it. 

"It is so smooth," Aerin marvelled when she withdrew. "I like how it feels on my skin." She seemed, since Morwen had undressed her, to have grown less fearful and more trusting, as if they were doing nothing less innocuous than speaking during a chance meeting on the market. 

Morwen liked the change. She had always known that Aerin had courage when she permitted it to herself, and she counted this as proof. Pride flowed through her, and then laughter followed to see Aerin earnestly study the ivory piece, turning it over in her hands and running her fingers over the smooth, carved head, the hint of veins, with rapt attention. 

"Do you like what you see?" 

"I do… although I cannot fathom how this will go. I know, of course… I know what is done," Aerin explained. "But you must explain to me what I must do." She put the phallus back into Morwen's hands, and settled back on her elbows on the blanket. 

"First…" Morwen took the small vial from where it had warmed near the fire and joined Aerin. "Almond oil," she said. "You will need a little of it, so it is more pleasurable for you." Coming to kneel between Aerin's spread legs she ran the toy over her thigh and upward toward her center, lingering, while she bent her head to kiss and open Aerin with her tongue. Aerin's body shivered under her, and Aerin's taste filled her mouth. Morwen's lips closed over the head of the artificial cock to slick it before moving it. It came away shining with wetness as Morwen eased it in a fraction, barely entering her body yet, then out again, and looked up to study Aerin's rapt face. 

"If you would have me stop…" she did not finish the sentence, and Aerin's hair flew as she shook her head. 

Morwen flicked open the small bottle, and trickled a few drops of the oil over Aerin's sex, watching as they ran through the tuft of golden hair and out of sight into her folds. Mingled with Aerin's own scent, she could smell the sweet almonds, taking her time to spread the oil deliberately with the toy and with her fingers as Aerin watched as though there were nothing in the world but the way Morwen caressed her. 

Aerin reached out eventually, with a noise of soft protest, when Morwen withdrew and without thinking lifted her hand to her mouth to taste the mingled substances. 

"Please do not stop now," Aerin pleaded. "That cannot have been all! And may I not… see you, also, now that you have seen all of me?" 

"Hush. Have a little patience," Morwen answered, but she began unlacing the nightdress she wore, leaving it aside where Aerin's clothes already piled, and knelt by the fire to fit the toy into the harness with deliberate, familiar notions. She had not done it in a long time; there had been little time for the love-making that she and Húrin had preferred, but the loops of leather had lost none of their familiarity as she put it on and cinched the buckles into place.

"Up, to your knees," she told Aerin, who reached to pull Morwen closer again, standing now with the toy erect. Aerin exhaled as she obeyed, her brow furrowing into a frown. Seeing Aerin's plump lips part, Morwen rested her fingers in the golden hair at the back of Aerin's head, caressing over her scalp, then pushing her forward with gentle force until her cock rested against Aerin's lips, and her pink tongue darted out for a first lick, tentative at first and then more eager. Morwen lifted a tress of Aerin's long hair to her face and breathed in the familiar scent. If not for the long hair and the knowledge that Húrin had gone away, it might almost be him, years ago when he had been younger and more slender. The reminder that it was not him - Morwen tipped Aerin's chin up, kissed her, and sat folding her knees under her, sat. 

"Aerin…" she said, hesitating and wondering at it. "I am glad you came to me tonight." 

In answer, Aerin kissed her. It needed no more words. When they came apart, Morwen was aching for breath. 

"Open your hands," she said, and trickled a little more of the oil into Aerin's cupped hands. "Caress me," she instructed, her eyes half-lidded as Aerin wrapped both hands around the ivory column, working them up and down over the ridges and grooves in the shaft. Some of the warm oil ran down over the leather straps of her harness and into Morwen's skin like minuscule touches. 

But emboldened suddenly, Aerin did not stop there, first running a hand across Morwen's cheek, as if to brush away something imaginary she found there, and then down across Morwen's throat to her breasts, leaving trails of gleaming oil. She came closer, into Morwen's lap, but kneeling as she did she had lifted herself above the shaft, not quite letting it enter her yet, only enough to give her pause in her caresses for a moment. 

Morwen's breasts were heavy with nursing Niënor, and sensitive. When Aerin closed her mouth around Morwen's nipple and sucked gently, so wholly unlike the touch of a baby, Morwen could not restrain a startled sound at how the heat pooled in her center, and she pressed Aerin's mouth into her skin more firmly while Aerin slid down along the shaft to its base, parting fully to take in the length of it; she stayed motionless by force when Morwen held her so until her body adjusted, and buried her head against Morwen's shoulder, until she gave a shudder and a moan, beginning to rock helplessly for more motion, more friction, as her hands explored, and Morwen let her.

It was done quickly, much like the first time, and Morwen could not fault her for it as she herself fought to stay composed - Aerin's mouth on her, the sheer delight she took in all the new sensations, the strain on her to stay quiet - neither had forgotten that command - and the movements all leading Morwen closer to the edge of her endurance, and then beyond. 

After, they lay in silence, close together, until sleep seized Aerin and her bright eyes dimmed like stars did in the dawn. 

Morwen listened through the night for Húrin's returning footsteps and sounds out of memory, but more often than not it was Aerin's breathing that commanded her attention. 

"May it serve you as the charm you sought," she said into the dim. Outside the window, morning was breaking.


End file.
